Gue itu Kurir
by Blue Teapot
Summary: Naruto merupakan seorang remaja beranjak dewasa yang baru lulus SMU, pamannya Kakashi membawanya pergi dari kota ke desa. Karena ekonomi, ia tak melanjutkan kuliah, daripada menganggur ia pun mengikuti pamannya untuk bekerja. Lalu? Well, RnR ya


**NarutoⓒMasashi Kishimoto**

**List:** Film, Lagu dan Acara-Acara TVYang Bersangkutan

**Warn**: OOC, lebayness, alur abal, plot maksa, deskripsi amburadul, EYDless, garing, nge-krik.

* * *

><p>Ceklik...<p>

_Apakah__ sebenarnya pertengkaran mereka hanya untuk mempromosikan film baru mereka?_

Ceklik...

_Masalah pertengkaran antara dua penyanyi dangdut yang sensual di antara Tsunade dan Deidara masih belum bisa terselasaikan. Siapakah?_

Ceklik...

_Benarkah bahwa Tsunade yang biasa akrab disebut Tsude yang memulai pertengkaran?_

Ceklik...

_Deida atau Deidara menyangkal bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan menyulutnya pertengkaran yang memilukan ini._

Ceklik...

_Saksikan film Arwah Goyangan Tsunade-Deidara di bioskop lokal. Buruan sebelum di cekal!_

"KAMPRET!"

Sore itu, seorang pemuda yang mempunyai warna rambut yang mentereng sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengganti-ganti _channel_ televisi yang berisikan hal yang tidak penting. "Elah, ini acara pada gini amat. Isinya gosip semua, kalo ngga beginian pasti sinetron abal yang ditayangin. Atau acara musik yang isinya para 4L4Yers yang ngerusak _mood_ gue. Gimana mau maju, kalo para pemuda dan pemudinya di kasih acara kaya begini!"

Sebut saja pemuda itu, Naruto. Pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini meluangkan banyak waktunya di rumah petaknya di bilangan Konoha dalam. "Ini, tipi gewe yang salah ato gewe yang emang jauh dari keberuntungan ya," pemuda itu memulai logat dusun anehnya.

"Hoi, Naruto," sapa seorang pria berambut putih yang hanya memperlihatkan sepertiga dari wajahnya saja.

Naruto yang sedang mendumal terkaget dengan datangnya seorang pria ke kamarnya lewat jendela. "Astajim, Kakashi. Elu bisa kagak sih kalo mau ke kamer gue lewat pintu! Buat apa pintu dibuat kalo manusia macam elo malah make cara primitif buat nyamperin orang. Begitu aja kok repot."

"Semprul! Laga lu Nar...Nar, pake_ quote_ segala sok banget dewasa lagi. Berenti ya, masalah pintu. Gue cuma mau ngasih tau, kalo nanti kita di suruh Bos Jiraiya ngurusin acara nikahan temennya. Kata temennya mereka mau di acara mereka ada yang heboh dan dapat ngehibur tamunya pake 'sesuatu' yang _something special _gitu, Nar," pria itu terlihat sedikit antusias di balik wajahnya yang tertutupi.

Naruto sedikit heran dengan sikap _partner_-nya yang tidak aneh itu, "Bahasa Inggris jeblog aje, pake nyoba-nyoba. Tu-tunggu, maksud lo, Bos Jiraiya nyuruh kita nanganin _client_ yang mau nikahan gitu? Mau jadi apaan kita? Pager ayu?"

**.'-'.**

Kini di tempat itu sang ketua sedang begitu sibuk menerima telepon dari _client-client_nya, "Oke, tenang. Ini sekarang mereka ada di hadapan gue, pokonya acara lo bakal heboh," laki-laki menoleh ke dua pemuda di hadapannya.

Dua pemuda yang dimaksud memulai aksi sikut-menyikut, "Pokonya gue ngga bakalan ngecewain hari jadi sobat gue, tenang aja, Asuma," ungkap lelaki itu sebelum memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Laki-laki itu kemudian menatap para pekerja di depannya dengan cengiran mesumnya. "Akhirnya kalian dateng juga, oke ngga banyak omong. Temen gue tadi nelpon kalo dia mau lo berdua ngundang dua penyanyi dangdut yang lagi heboh belakangan ini, ya sapa lagi kalo bukan Tsunade sama Deidara," Naruto mendengar hal itu semaput di tempat. Baru saja ia memaki kedua orang yang disebutkan oleh bosnya itu.

Kakashi yang memang _update_ mengenai hal-hal seperti itu menanggapi timpalan yang diberikan oleh bosnya, "Tapi mungkin sedikit susah untuk mengundang keduanya ke acara teman Anda, Bos. Mengingat mereka sedang ada skandal akhir-akhir ini."

"Itu urusan kalian, pokonya gue ngga mau sahabat gue kecewa gara-gara dia ngga dapetin apa yang dia mau di hari pernikahannya. Pokonya saat gue udah ada di sana, gue mau kalian ngga malu-maluin Bos kalian ini."

Pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah menyimpan rasa kesal di hatinya, 'Endasmu! Dikira gampang mikirin beginian apa? Sompret!' Naruto terpaksa menerima tugas yang diberikan oleh bosnya, mau bagaimana lagi. Kakashi sudah begitu semangat mendapat tugas seperti ini.

**.'-'.**

_"Gue mau tapi kalo ada si__...__ ya elo taulah, gue bakalan nolak ini,"_ suaranya sedikit mencekik telinga Kakashi, dijauhilah ponsel yang kini digunakannya.

Kakashi mengerti, _"Oke, tenang. Gue gabakalan bikin kalian sepanggung kok, Dei,"_ tukas lelaki itu bijak lalu memutuskan sambungan komunikasinya.

Naruto menatap harap pada _partner_-nya. "Gimana? Mau ngga?" Kakashi memberinya kode jari yang membentuk huruf O dan K yang disambung.

"Tapi bukannya mereka ngga mau sepanggung? Terus gimana sama Tsunade, apa dia mau dateng?" Naruto penasaran kenapa teman kerjanya itu mempunya nomor ponsel penyanyi-penyanyi seperti itu.

Kakashi menatap serius layar ponselnya, "Ya...," ia memulai mengetik nomor yang akan ia hubungi, _"semoga. Halo? Ya, Tsunade. Gue butuh bantuan lo nih, bos gue temennya nikahan, temennya doi mau elu dateng ngehibur hari jadi mereka. Tapi, ya... Ada ulet kecil yang elu gasuka nanti. Tapi tenang, gue handle semuanya. Lo ngga bakalan sepanggung kok,"_ balasan suara belum terdengar di telinga Kakashi, mungkin mempertimbangkan tawaran Kakashi.

_"Oke, pokonya gue percaya sama lo,"_ suara itu menutup sambungannya kini.

Kakashi memberikan tatapan yang mengembirakan pada Naruto, ya meskipun bagi Naruto tak ada bedanya, "Beres," diikuti tanda ibu jari yang diacungkan.

Naruto menatap teman kerjanya lemas, "Yaelah semangat amat." Tidak mudah bagi Naruto menerima kenyataan hidupnya. Ia masihlah berumur sembilan belas tahun tapi sudah dibebani dengan pekerjaan yang aneh.

Sebenarnya Naruto merupakan pemuda yang berbakat dalam hal bela diri, tapi pamannya Kakashi menyeretnya ke desa Konoha yang entah dari mana ia tahu tempat aneh itu. Ia hanya pemuda yang mengantongi ijazah SMU, kalau mau cari pekerjaan juga susah.

Naruto memang sebatang kara, tapi ia punya paman yang mengerti dirinya. Pamannya membawa Naruto karena tidak tahan dengan kehidupan di kota yang secara sepihak memperlakukan dirinya dan Naruto. Ia memang pengangguran yang tampan, tapi ketampanannya tidak mungkin membiayai kuliah Naruto di kota.

Tapi untung saja, ia mendapat pekerjaan. Ya meskipun pekerjaannya adalah sebagai Kurir. Kurir di sini berbeda dengan kurir biasanya yang hanya mengantar barang, di sini kurir disebut seseorang yang menjalankan suatu tugas dan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Karena belum ada sebutannya, makanya disebut kurir. Kurir yang aneh.

Daripada ia menganggur di rumah, lebih baik ia bekerja bersama dengan pamannya yang mempunyai selisih delapan tahun darinya. "Kakashi, elo yakin mereka bakalan dateng? Kasian tuh pengantennya," Naruto menunjuk seorang pria dan perempuan yang memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih.

Lelaki yang sedang menjamu para tamunya itu menghampiri Kakashi dan Naruto, "Bagaimana? Apa mereka mau datang?" Naruto menatap lelaki itu dengan heran.

Kakashi menanggapi pertanyaan itu, "Tenang saja, pasti mereka akan datang," ucapnya meyakinkan.

"Emm, gue kira orang kaya dia ngga bakalan ngomong pake bahasa sehalus itu. Aneh juga ya, temennya Bos itu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu akhirnya tamu itu datang, seorang biduan dangdut yang mempunyai warna rambut nyentrik. Sontak kedatangannya membuat seisi gedung pernikahan itu dibuat kaget.

Seperti sedang diburu hantu semua mata melihat ke arah penyanyi itu dengan tatapan nakal, kecuali Naruto, "Hah? Ternyata bener ya, iklan yang gue liat tadi pagi emang itu orang. Engga tau kenapa liat penyanyi itu jadi inget lagunya Keti Pera yang judulnya Burung Merak." Oke, omongan Naruto ngawur.

Naruto dengan paksa menarik Kakashi dan langsung menuju orang yang mempunyai warna rambut nyentrik—yang masih bingung dengan perlakuan tamu undangan terhadapnya.

"Ayo, cepat. Isi acaranya," pinta Naruto pada biduan itu.

Biduan itu melihat Naruto lekat-lekat dan sesekali melirik Kakashi yang penutup wajahnya sudah basah, entah karena apa, "Kok rambut kita bisa sama ya? Jangan-jangan kita jodoh lagi. Oke gue manggung nih, inget tanpa 'dia' ya," ungkap biduan seksi tersebut. Kata-katanya membuat Naruto sedikit ingin mimisan juga, tapi ia adalah Kurir _Professional._

Biduan itu pun memulai aksinya di atas panggung yang sudah disediakan oleh empunya. Ia membuka jaket kulit hitamnya yang ketat didominasikan oleh awan merah, lalu menonjolkan pakaian minimnya. Hingga lekuk tubuhnya kelihatan begitu jelas.

_Stop kau mencuri hatiku, hatiku... Stop kau mencuri hatiku..._

Biduan yang biasa disebut Deida tersebut memulai goyangannya, biasa goyang gergaji dan membuat para kaum adam mimisan parah. Bukan main, meski memang ada sesuatu yang kurang-yang tak perlu diperjelas, tapi tetap ya efeknya mimisan bagi kaum adam atau pun semaput bagi kaum hawanya.

"Asuma, kalau kau benar-benar ingin menjadi ayah yang baik bagi bayi yang ada di kandunganku ini. Tolong, jaga matamu!" Sang mempelai wanita mengusik kesenangan suaminya dengan gertakan kecil, tapi ampuh.

Selesai sudah satu jam biduan itu menghibur para tamu undangan dengan goyangannya yang heboh. Dan akhirnya biduan itupun pamit karena sejoli-nya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang ada konflik dengannya, datang memenuhi undangan yang diminta oleh tuan rumah.

"Kaka, Naru, gue balik ya. _Thanks_ ya udah mau ngundang gue. Bilangin makasih juga ya buat Bos Jiraiya dan semoga langgeng buat Asuma sama Kurenai. Gue pamit, males liat komodo makan orok. Dah!" Biduan itu pamit dengan melambaikan tangan dan sedikit melirik ke Naruto dengan mengedipkan mata, memberikan isyarat diacungkannya ibu jari dan keliling lalu didekatkan ke telinga. Pastinya itu membuat Naruto kaget.

Tamu kedua datang dengan riasan yang begitu membuatnya..., entahlah seperti para lelaki menjuluki 'seuatu' bak gitar spanyol. Ia datang dengan seorang pria yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya, kekasihnya itu adalah seorang pemain bola. "Kakashi!" Penyanyi itu memanggil orang yang tadi meneleponnya.

Orang yang merasa terpanggil langsung saja menghampiri penyanyi wanita eksotis tersebut. "Tenang, baru aja dia pamit. Oke, langsung isi acara aja ya," pinta Kakashi pada biduan dangdut yang sering disapa Tsude itu.

Tanpa basa-basi Tsunade naik ke panggung dan memulai aksinya. Dengan lagu perdananya yang berjudul Belah Durian, ia membuat para tamu dipukau oleh aksi panggungnya yang tidak kalah heboh dengan Deida. Bahkan mungkin lebih.

_Belah durian di malam hari... Paling enak bersama kekasih... Dibelah bang, dibelah..._

Jujur saja bagi Naruto penyanyi dangdut yang hanya bermodal goyangan dan tubuh serta aksi panggung yang, ya terkadang bisa merusak moral mungkin tidak kalah terhinanya dengan seorang pelacur. Tapi pikiran itu ditepis oleh Naruto ketika Bos mesumnya datang dan menghampiri dirinya yang masih dibalut rusaknya moral bangsa.

Pria tua yang gagah itu menepuk pundak pemuda yang kini ada di sampingnya, "Jangan melihat sesuatu dengan tampilan awalnya. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, nak. Itu sudah pekerjaannya, dia adalah seseorang yang _professional_. Lebih lagi jika kau tau betapa baiknya dia pada orang di sekelilingnya. Haha."

Naruto tertegun, tetapi setelah bosnya mengatakan hal itu, ia pun tak ada bedanya dengan keadaan penonton kaum adam; mimisan, menggila, dan meracau aneh.

"Dasar lelaki hidung belang!" Naruto pun berlalu dan menghampiri pengantin yang kini sedang menjamu kekasih dari penyanyi yang sedang menghibur para tamu undangan. "Tuan, apa ini tandanya tugas kami selesai dan berhasil?" Mempelai pria melirik wanitanya yang sedang dikelilingi api cemburu.

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Ya, terima kasih atas semua pelayanannya. Oya, tenang. Pembayarannya sudah saya transfer ke rekening bos kalian, saya juga sudah mengancamnya untuk tidak mengambil bagian kalian. Maaf, saya tidak terbiasa memegang uang tunai." Mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang sudah pekerjaan yang diterima Naruto.

"Akhirnya selese juga. Ribet juga kalo tiap hari liatin yang begituan beberapa jam doang." Naruto melirik Kakashi yang wajahnya sudah dilumuri darah mimisan yang parah. "Dasar tolol!"

**.'-'.**

Perjalanan pulang dipenuhi dengan aksi Naruto yang meghelakan napasnya karena kelakuan bodoh pamannya. "Udah gue bilang, kalo ngga kuat jangan maen ambil kerjaan kaya gini! Kalo dikasih kerjaan tuh milih-milih dikit kek!" Naruto menyikut tangan pamannya yang sedang menyumbat hidungnya dengan kapas.

"Anjrit! Elu jadi keponakan kaga ada sopan-sopannya ya? Lagian kalo milih-milih kapan kita bisa dapet duitnya? Toh, gue emang ngga salah pilih kok," katanya dengan senyuman seringai yang mungkin tak akan ada orang yang tau.

"Iya emang ngga salah pilih buat bujang lapuk kaya elo. Eh, Kakashi kok bisa sih lo tau nomer telepon mereka berdua? Terus kayanya lo akrab banget ama mereka," Naruto memang penasaran dengan kedekatan pamannya dan para biduan eksotis itu.

Pertanyaan Naruto kini membuat pipi Kakashi merona merah, "Ceritanya panjang. Waktu di kota, gue emang temenan ama Tsunade sama Bos juga. Pas gue kuliah Tsunade yang bayarin, ya dia baek. Dan sebenernya bos itu mantan suaminya Tsunade, tapi Tsunade lebih milih Orochimaru pesepak bola itu." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalo sama Deidara? Kenapa ya, gue ngerasa dia itu punya keanehan gitu. Ya, gimana ya, aksi eksotisnya itu dibuat-buat," tambah Naruto.

Kakashi menelan ludahnya, "Nah, kalo si Dei waktu itu kita pernah kerja bareng di kota. Gue bingung mau kerja apalagi. Terus karna gue tau apa yang gue lakuin itu salah, gue berenti. Dan dia juga alasan kenapa gue ngebawa elo ke desa ini. Sebulan gue berenti, jadi tenar dah dia."

"Oh, yang elu sering pulang pagi itu. Emangnya kenapa lo berenti? Dan kenapa gara-gara dia?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Iya yang itu. Soalnya dia bilang dia suka sama gue...," Naruto mengangguk dan menelaah perkataan pamannya, "...karna gue masih normal gue tolak dan sekaligus gue berenti dari kerjaan itu. Dia itu gay." Seperti Kakashi yang biasanya, menjawab pertanyaan dengan air muka yang datar.

Sontak pengakuan Kakashi membuat Naruto kaget. "Hah? Gay?" Kini Naruto berkutat sendiri dengan pikirannya. "Ka-kalo dia g-gay, be-berarti dia itu laki-laki!" Kakashi mengangguk menanggapi terkaan Naruto. "Apa? Terus, ka-kalo di-dia itu laki-laki jangan-jangan kerjaan yang elo maksud i-itu ngebanci. Ma-maksud gue, berarti du-dulu lo itu kerja jadi banci? Hah?"

Berulang kali Naruto menepis pikiran bodohnya itu. Meskipun paman sematawayangnya itu hina, tapi ia tidak mungkin mau melakukan hal sekonyol itu. Naruto berkali-kali berusaha meyakinkan pikirannya.

Ya, siapa yang tidak mengacungkan jempolnya untuk keacuhan Kakashi dengan kejujurannya. Hebat! "Iya, banci," jawab Kakashi dengan datar. Berbeda dengan Kakashi, Naruto kini merasa hidupnya benar-benar runtuh. Kasihan.

**Selesai**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Terimalah kenyataan buruk yang menimpa hidupmu. Karena suatu saat Dia akan menggantinya dengan hal yang baik. Percayalah pada kuasa-Nya.**

Sorry, image mereka jadi pada ancur gini. Dan ceritanya abal banget, hehe. Yei, concrit, review, flame dipersilahkan, monggo...


End file.
